Rosario Madness
by JackofAces
Summary: My first attempt at a story and from what i've written my life, it's pretty bad. Welp join us on the story of Sam A. K. as she goes through her new highschool life. Rated M for future lemons and yuri pairings.


**This is my first story that I ever decided to publish so yeah, enjoy. I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Shonen Jump Magazine or anything else that isn't part of my OC. This is my first disclaimer so I hope it works.**

And so I stared out at the trippy darkness in the tunnel I was going through on an old ass bus to my new, dumb school because I got expelled out of my last one and my 'parents' thought it'd be a good idea to send me here. My name is Sam Azazel Kareru. I'm a seventeen year-old girl with disciplinary problems, a couple disorders, and I'm insane. So here I am on this dumb bus that… stopped. '_Finally_.' I thought as I got off the bus nodding off to the driver with those mini-headlights for eyes and never-ending cigar.

When he drove off I sighed and relaxed, finally free of that awkward ride, fuck you social anxiety. I rubbed my neck before some guy walked up behind me already hitting on me.

"Hey babe, how are you?" He had brunette looking hair and was a bit shorter than me, just by a couple inches, I'd say about two to four, making him roughly 5'11 at least.

I just adjusted my hat with a hand and a bored, unamused look on my face as I stared at him. I then began to walk along the path not really caring he was following right beside, I just kept my hands in my pockets. Both of our ears we're greeted by what sounded like a group of girls fighting over something. It was a guy, but apparently not just any guy, it was Tskune Aono from what the guy beside me said. He then started talking about how well known the kid was, beat up the Student Council president and demolished Fairy Tail. _'Kid's got a major fan-bonner for this guy huh?'_ I cocked an eyebrow before he started talking about what else the guy was famous for around here. I didn't really care, I was more concerned on the whispering in my head and rattling chains until he started talking about this guy's 'Harem'. THAT got my attention, only because of how I read the situation; He's not well built, looks to be the shy type, probably berates himself for being weak, can't pick a girl, and from what I could see the skin on a part of his neck was a bit… off. Like it was bitten into a couple times to many. I then saw the rosario on his wrist and the one on the pinkette now holding him away from the bluenette that was previously suffocating him with her rack. Blue hair was obviously was a succubus. I was gonna attempt to deduce the monster identities of the other girls before my new friend did it for me. "The smoking chick with pink hair is Moka Akashiya, daughter of the Dark Lord Issa Shuzen, is a Vampire. The one wearing the sweater with the rack I'd kill to touch for even a second is Kurumu Kurono, she's Succubus, and could suck me dry any day. The one with the lollipop sticking out of her mouth is Mizore Shirayuki, a Yuki-Onna. Carrot top is Kokoa Shuzen, she's Moka's little sister and another Vampire, she's also my girlfriend. Lastly, the one with the witch hat is Yukari Sendo, smart ass witch, literally." I took in all the information and nodded.

"What about you're name?" I said without really thinking. The guy next to me replied smugly and said, "Ginei Morioka, but you can call me Gin." I locked all the info into my vault before the others noticed us.

"Gin! How are o-oh who is this?" Moka said, only to be interrupted by her sister.

"Yeah! Who is this whore?!" Kokoa yelled a dark aura coming off her in waves that made the others get back as they tried to calm her down.

"Ah Kokoa don't get the wrong idea! I just met her." Gin said in defense. "Oh?! So you're cheating on me with some cheap whore?! Just because I'm small doesn't mean I can't please you like an adult and you know that!" Everyone's eyes widened in shock and awe, except mine, as the looked at the two. "And after all that stuff I did for you too…" She said blushing and pressing her fingers together.

I coughed into my hand, getting their attention and staring at them with my eyes that looked like a dark scarlet fire in them. "Look, I don't mean to be involved in this lover's quarrel but please leave me out of this." That's when the red head snapped and roared at me with a fury, followed by a flurry of punches. I dodged each one, a hand on my black fedora hat and the other in my pocket still. "I'm… not really much for fighting." I said jokingly with my eyes closed and my thin smile plastered across my face. This only made her even more agitated as she called screamed and held out her hand. "KOU! MACE FORM!" She yelled and a bat flew to her hand. It transformed and she started taking swings of course. I didn't really care much for this fight as I was dodging with amazing silk like grace, jumping back, moving to the left, the right, leaning back, ducking under and jumping over her swings. I sighed and scratched the side of my head through black locks of hair. It seemed her aura and outburst got the attention of the students and some of the staff, including , , and one Ruby Tojo. Four students also ran to the side of Tskune and friends, minus one Kokoa. "First that San bitch and now this!" I was getting tired of this stupid fight, my moods we're beginning to change very fast and I was beginning to become aggravated. I jumped back and so did Kokoa, she was panting as we both stared each other down. "Ya' know somethin'? I don't really like ya' very much right now an' I'm a very bad person to have on your bad side, Cutting Board." Everything got pen drop silent, save for Kokoa who silently mumbled, "Cutting Board…?" Her aura shrank for a bit which caused me to open one eye in curiosity before exploding back into a monstrous size that dwarfed the latter's appearance. "**I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**" She screamed and I guess that crossed the line. I have a problem with people making threats directed towards me. _'This bitch is gonna get it.'_ I thought.

**Author POV**

Sam disappeared from view leaving Kokoa to stand there with her rage fuming off her literally. Then the silence, if you could call forced gust of air and rough panting silence, was broken by a sort of buzzing sound as Sam came back as two split shadow like bodies that came together and delivered a harsh diagonal side kick to Kokoa's face. "**Serpent's Eternal Rapture…**" She whispered before the flying Kokoa became trapped in a sphere of energy with runic writing and seals around it before she slowly drifted back to Sam. She started wildly smacking Kokoa's face with her right hand starting from her left hip to her right and then back repeatedly before she delivered one final back hand to the girl sending her spinning. Sam then shifted her front foot using her heel, then planting it on the ground as she used her back foot, conveniently the left one, to stomp on her opponent's head.

**Author HQ**

"The fuck do you mean 'conveniently the left one'" A figure sitting at a table said with a male voice within Author HQ.

"It's the foot she uses for power stomping." The one sitting in a throne like chair said with a monotonous female tone. They were surrounded by empty seats as the chief like figure rest her chin on her hand sighing. "That it or can we get back to the story?"

"Um…why are we shadows?"

"DO YOU WANT TO BE REVEALED AS ANOTHER VOICE IN MY HEAD?!"

"Think you already did that."

"Fuck you."

"That'd be master baiting."

"I hate you…"

"You hate everything."

The female clapped her hands twice as dark crystals of blue, purple, red, orange, and green color crystals lit up the room. The male was a broad and tall man, he was very built but also a bit intimidating. He had very hard facial features, as if they'd seen their fair share of bad days with a scar on his left cheek. His hair was in a buzz cut fashion and had a bit of peach fuzz on his face. He was dressed in military cammo. The female was a bit less easy on the eyes in a sense. She had black hair with smooth crimson highlights that flowed down to her hips and the bangs got in her eyes a bit. She hard sharp, animal like teeth, an X-shaped scar on her left cheek and scarlet eyes in the depths of her black sclera. She had an hourglass figure with a toned stomach, ample breasts, not the size of Kumuru's but they could hold a candle, literally, and an ample ass. She was dressed in a sleeveless t-shirt and black jeans held up by two belts, looping in an X. The only other really odd feature about her were her arms. They weren't actually there, instead they were dark and made of shadows. The fingers were sharp, almost like claws and the arms seemed to corrupt the flesh made parts of her mocha colored skin.

"So… because of this little… intermission we've run out of time. Thanks jack ass."

"How did we run out of time, couldn't you be writing the rest of that fight instead of this filler intermission to introduce us? You're probably just tired and lazy to write the rest. To busy watching Ghost Rider:Spirit Of Vengance at 4:30 in the morning."

"Shut up!"

"Make me."

"FINE!"

"…"

"Well… as I was saying…and Nick Cage is pissing flames… OK I'm done. So before I sign off for the very first time Readers I would just like to say-"

*Guile's Theme begins to play as the man takes out his iPhone 5 and looks at it.*

"I swear to god… who the eff..."

"It's another spam call."

"Alright… well we're done I guess."

They both looked at the camera and flipped it off with happy smiles. "Have A Good Fuckin' Day."

"This Is Jack."

"And Aces"

"Signing off."


End file.
